oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Forgettable Tale.../Quick guide
Details Cooking *17 Farming *The Giant Dwarf *Fishing Contest |items = *~400 coins *2 barley malt *2 buckets of water *Spade (no Tool leprechaun in Keldagrim) *Seed dibber (no Tool leprechaun in Keldagrim) *Rake (obtainable during quest) *Empty pot (obtainable during the quest) *Kebab (buy during quest for 1 coin) *3 beers (buy during quest for 1-2 coins each) *Dwarven stout (obtainable during the quest) *Beer glass (obtainable during the quest) *A random item (see the full guide for details) |recommended = Recommended *A teleport to White Wolf Mountain such as a Ring of dueling or Amulet of glory (for the Gnome glider), a Camelot teleport or a redirected House teleport to Taverley. The fastest option is the house teleport. }} Walkthrough Starting out Items required: 3 beers *Talk to Commander Veldaban in Keldagrim, just west of the bank. *Buy 3 beers from the pub south of the drunken dwarf's house. *Speak to the drunken dwarf in the middle of East Keldagrim (northeast of the kebab shop) and give him a beer. *Talk to him again. Getting the seeds Items required: a random item (see full guide for details), beer, Dwarven stout (spawns on the table) *Speak to the rowdy dwarf outside the East Keldagrim pub, he will request a random item. Get it and bring it to him. *Talk to Khorvak in the pub under White Wolf Mountain (use the minecarts, south track). (Dwarven stout spawn on table) Give him a dwarven stout to get the seed. *(Optional) Buy a ticket from the cart conductor for 100 coins (50 if Ring of charos is used) to get back to Keldagrim *Talk to Gauss in the bar south of the bank (western side of Keldagrim). Give him cheers with another beer. Planting the crops Items required: rake, Kelda seeds, seed dibber *Go just west of the market in west Keldagrim and talk to Rind the gardener. *Plant the kelda seeds (there is a rake south of the patch). *They will grow in 5-20 minutes and cannot die, you will get a chat notification when ready. *Harvest the kelda hops. Brewing Items required: 2 buckets of water, 2 barley malts, kelda hops, empty pot, empty beer glass, 25 coins *Go upstairs in the East Keldagrim pub. *Buy ale yeast from Blandebir for 25 coins. (Empty pot spawn can be found near the vat) *Add to the vat add in order: **2 buckets of water. **2 barley malts. **Kelda hops. **Ale yeast. *Wait 5-20 minutes for the notification again. *Turn the valve and use an empty beer glass on the barrel. *Return to the drunken dwarf's house and talk about the Red Axe. Exploring the closed tunnel *Talk to the cart conductors in southeastern Keldagrim (southernmost cart conductor). **Only one of them will let you ask about the closed-off tunnel. *Talk to the director of the mining company you joined in The Giant Dwarf. *Return to the minecarts and ride the southernmost cart (no ticket necessary). Room 1 *Search the box. *Use the machinery. *Set up the path shown in the "Part 1" image. *Click OK and ride the cart to collect more stones. *Return on the cart then input the next path. *Collect the stones and return again. *Input the third path to move on to the next room. Forgettable Tale - cart 1-1.png|Part 1 Forgettable Tale - cart 1-2.png|Part 2 Forgettable Tale - cart 1-3.png|Part 3 Room 2 *Watch the cutscene. Room 3 *Complete the puzzle in the same manner as the first one. Forgettable Tale - cart 2-1.png|Part 1 Forgettable Tale - cart 2-2.png|Part 2 Forgettable Tale - cart 2-3.png|Part 3 Room 4 *Search the crates and bookshelves until you've read 3 documents relating to the Red Axe. Room 5 *Complete the puzzle in the same manner as the previous ones. Forgettable Tale - cart 3-1.png|Part 1 Forgettable Tale - cart 3-2.png|Part 2 Forgettable Tale - cart 3-3.png|Part 3 Room 6 *Watch the cutscene. Finishing up *Talk to Commander Veldaban. *Buy a kebab from the kebab shop in East Keldagrim if you don't already have one (north of the pub). *Buy a beer in the East Keldagrim pub if you don't already have one. *While in the pub (in the east side of Keldagrim) drink your beer and eat your kebab. Quest complete! Reward *2 Quest points *5,000 Cooking experience *5,000 Farming experience *2 Dwarven stout (m)